<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Aid by sammysouffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541112">First Aid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle'>sammysouffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie is hurt. Buck is not happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck glares at him as he grudgingly cleans the cut on his cheek. Not that it's making any difference because Eddie's whole face is like a world map. </p>
<p>And it's not just his face, his whole body, at least what's visible, is covered in bruises. Not to mention there could be internal injuries that only a doctor and x-rays can confirm. The scary realization just pisses Buck him off, even more, causing him to reflexively punch Eddie on the arm.</p>
<p>"OW!" Eddie screams in pain, which makes Buck feel bad. Just a little. "That hurts, you asshole."</p>
<p>"Good!" Buck scoffs. "Fight club? REALLY? What the hell were you thinking?" Throwing the gauze on the table, he flies out of the couch. "Actually, you know what? Don't answer that. Because you CLEARLY weren't thinking."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't understand, Buck."</p>
<p>Buck tries to keep himself from hitting him upside the head</p>
<p>"No, babe, I wouldn't, and I don't want to either because if there's one thing that's become abundantly clear it's that you don't trust me enough to share your problems with me and you'd rather go out and get the shit beat out of you instead." Picking up the first aid box, he dumps it onto Eddie's lap. "So you know what? You can go ahead and patch yourself up."</p>
<p>Eddie at least has the decency to look slightly remorseful. He hangs his head and looks down at his lap like a chastised kid. </p>
<p>Buck tries not to fall for that. Not this time as he retreats towards their room. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." </p>
<p>The soft, barely audible apology makes Buck stop in his tracks. "Ah, fuck," he mumbles to himself and shakes his head. This is just not fair. He never thought someone would have him so wrapped up around their finger. </p>
<p>In a few short strides, he is back at the couch and taking the first aid box back from his idiot boyfriend. "I just want it to be known that I hate this role reversal. I AM supposed to be the irresponsible one in this relationship, dammit, not you!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>